Gilgamesh (Fate Series)
Gilgamesh is the main antagonist in the visual novel, Fate. He is one of the Heroic Spirits that takes part in the Fourth as well as Fifth Holy Grail War, being a Servant of the Archer-Class. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Algol vs Gilgamesh * Apocalypse vs. Gilgamesh (By Palantian) * Bowser vs Gilgamesh (Abandoned) * Gilgamesh VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple) * Doctor Doom vs. Archer/Gilgamesh (By Palantian) * Erza Scarlet VS Gilgamesh (Abandoned) * Gilgamesh vs. Ganondorf * Griffith vs Gilgamesh (Completed by Ahomeschoolingroudon) * Kratos vs. Gilgamesh (By Palantian) * Kuja vs. Gilgamesh (By Shadow7615 & Fedora Lord Para 348) * Magneto vs. Gilgamesh (By AgentHoxton) * Morrigan Aensland vs. Gilgamesh (By GalacticAttorney) * Sephiroth vs. Gilgamesh (By ArachnoGia) * Shao Kahn vs. Gilgamesh (Completed by Fedora Lord Para 348) * Solace vs Gilgamesh * Son Goku vs Gilgamesh (By WarpyNeko930) * Thor vs Gilgamesh (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs Gilgamesh (By Cropfist) * Vergil VS Gilgamesh (By 22O'Toolec) * Gilgamesh VS Yukari Yakumo (Completed by DealySinner28) Battles Royale * Gilgamesh vs. Frieza vs. Xemnas (By Fedora Lord Para 348) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bayonetta * Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) * Dracula (Castlevania) * Elsword * Frieza * Hades Izanami * Hakumen * Hazama * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Kaguya Otsutsuki * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date a Live) * Link * Madara Uchiha * Mewtwo * Sasuke Uchiha * Ragyo Kiryuin * Sosuke Aizen * Teridax * Thor (Marvel) * Yhwach * Yuuki Terumi * Zamasu History Known in legend as a demi-god, two thirds human, Gilgamesh is god-king of the kingdom of Uruk and ruled from his city Mesopotania. As a child, Gilgamesh favored divinity over humanity, befriending Enkidu when he found the god spying on him. After Enkidu's death, Gilgamesh searched for the Herb of Immortality to store it in his vault. After claiming it and stopping off at a spring, a hungry snake absorbed the energy from the herb, making the root useless for Gilgamesh's use. He then lived the remainder of his life as the King of Uruk, unable to revive his deceased friend. After his death, he made a deal with the Holy Grail to become an Archer-class Servant during the Holy Grail Wars, gaining various titles such as the King of Heroes. During the Fourth Holy Grail War, Gilgamesh is summoned as the servant of the magus Tokiomi Tohsaka whom he found to be a hinderance to his agenda. Thus, Gilgamesh finds a more suitable Master in Tokiomi's assistant Kirei Kotomine and convinces him to murder Tokiomi to form a pact. While Gilgamesh did not win the Fourth Holy Grail War officially, due to Kiritsugu Emiya having Saber (Fate/Stay Night)attempt to destroy the relic and Kotomine causing the fire that consumed Fuyuki, he is briefly absorbed by the grail's muddy contents which is the essence of Angra Mainyu. In the aftermath, exposed to the Avenger's All the World's Evils, Gilgamesh emerges from the mud in full physical form and bides his time for two decades before the Fifth Holy Grail War begins. Death Battle Info Background Height: 182 cm Weight: 68 kg Age: Over 5,000 years old Aliases: Oldest King, King of Heroes The first king in existence Weapons and Abilities Gate of Babylon *His Noble Phantasm *Contains many weapons *All weapons in the vault are Noble Phantasms *There are so many that he doesn't know all of them *Supposedly contains the root of all knowledge *Mainly fires his weapons from the vault It contains: *Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, which is a golden key sword that can open any door with a lock and block attacks. Also summons Ea *Caladbolg, the spiral sword which can be used as an arrow *The demonic sword Dáinsleif *Durandal, the indestructible holy sword *Ea, which is his unique Noble Phantasm, ranked as an Anti-World Noble Phantasm once fully charged *Enkidu, another unique Noble Phantasm that binds the opponent, getting stronger the more powerful his opponent is *Gáe Bolg, a spear that can target an opponent and pursue them with deadly precision *Gram, the demonic sword modeled after Caliburn and capable of killing dragons *Harpe, a scythe capable of killing immortal beings and inflicts permanent wounds that will only heal naturally *Houtengeki, the halberd that can be used in any way once mastered *Merodach: The Original Sin, the sword that inspired both Caliburn and Gram *Vajira, an arrow with electrical properties *Vimana, a flying contraption capable of travelling at the speed of thought Unnamed weapons * Auto-Defensor, which are discs that intercept attacks at high speeds and are capable of firing small lightning bolts * An axe, scythe and scimitar that are able to change direction if the opponent isn't hit by them * A defensive armament which protected him from the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon * A golden axe * A golden drill with spinning sword blades * Golden armor that's capable of taking hits from B rank attacks. It also increases his resistance to magic and protects him against petrification * A golden lens that allows him to see targets at a long distance * Lightning without form * Weapons that were equipped to Vimana, such as machine guns and nuclear warheads * Mirror shield that easily repels strong magecraft * Retrieval Noble Phantasm that allows all of his weapons to return to the vault, no matter how far they travel * Ship of light, which travels at light speed * Sickle that renders magical enhancements and projectiles useless * Sickle that drains magic energy and deals damage while passing through armor and flesh, though it doesn't do any physical damage * A golden lance used to stab opponents * Spears that can pierce through mountains * Golden swords which are similar to Enki, which is possessed by the Archer in Fate/Prototype * An invisible sword * A long sword that killed a dragon * Swords that can pierce through mountains * Swords and hammers larger than the average person * Sword of ice that freezes the space it cuts * A three-edged sword capable of attacking the opponent in an unguarded position Abilities * Super strength * Increased speed * Flight * High divinity * Enhanced eyesight * Advanced sword play (Not on the level of expert swordsmen) * High durability * Magic resistance * Immune to petrification Feats * Destroyed Alexander the Great's Reality Marble * Could've destroyed Sakura from the inside if he wasn't devoured quickly * Easily killed Medea in the Fifth War when the other servants didn't even manage to injure her * Was able to withstand the curses of the Holy Grail * Overwhelmed Heracles with his many weapons * Ea's move: Enuma Elish, is capable of destroying the world when fully charged * Even when Enuma isn't fully charged, it can destroy a building at the minimum * His eyesight is better than the Archer's of the Fifth Holy Grail War, exceeding his 400 meter vision * His reflexes are phenominal, being able to react to Saber when she moved an inch towards the Grail * Managed to best Lancelot's Noble Phantasm, which was used on a fighter jet * His Noble Phantasms can be launched with such accuracy and speed that they must be blocked as a result to avoid injury * Could fire hundreds of swords from the Gate of Babylon Weaknesses * Is overconfident * Won't become serious unless his opponent proves themselves worthy * All weapons in the Gate of Babylon except Ea can be used or copied by others, though they will inevitably return to the vault. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Fate/Zero Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Scythemen Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Visual Novel Combatants